Amnesia
Princess Amnesia is the Sun and moon fairy, as well as the princess of Sulvaria and the founder of Crystal Gems. Amnesia seems to have a high opinion of herself, always stating she can fight anyone, this decreasing when she lost against Daphne. She has interest in Fashion products. She loves styling her hair. Her best friend is Jaylee. She acts really selfish towards others telling them they should improve their Fashion sense. In the end, she finally realizes that friends and families and much more important then Fashion. ---- ---- Amnesia has long yellow hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her civilian outfit in Season 1 is a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals. Her civilian outfit in Seasons 2 and Season 3 is a teal strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes. She wears a pair of green star earrings. In Season 4, she wears an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps. In Season 5, her civilian outfit is similar to Jaylee's Enchantix, but with purple and orange colors and two stars. She also has knee high purple boots and red star-shaped earrings and a headband. ---- Amnesia meets up with Jaylee and Clara and they defeat Celeste together. She invites her to join Crystal College while, Clara refuses, Jaylee agrees to go. At Crystal College Jaylee meets her new friends. They go downtown to have pizza. Jaylee says she will go after Clara. ---- Amnesia's basic outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. ---- Amnesia's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light yellow colors and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow with pink and orange borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light yellow and has pink lining. Her wings are mainly orange with the top part pink. Her bottom wing border is orange.Her wing effect are orange-colored stars.Her shoes are light pink heels similar to her Enchantix, but with fuchsia and orange straps. ---- Amnesia's Sirenix consists of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top (similar to the one she wore while in basic form), a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border. ---- Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails that were present in her Enchantix, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars Amnesia's Sophix consists of a orange top and green and orange skirt. She also wears pink gloves and yellow boots with flowers surround her leg. Her wings are colored yellow and pink. Her hair is loose and is the same as her hair in the Believix transformation. ---- Amnesia's Lovix is a pink dress with an orange belt, shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, yellow-orange with pink borders. Her wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. ---- Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. ---- ---- ---- Trivia ---- *She likes to watch Ever After High. *Despite her powers, Amnesia also is very intelligent. *She and Jaylee both love teddy bears. *Her personality is similar to Emerald in The Gems: A Magical Adventure. Both of them realize that friends and family are more important then other luxuries in life. *She can battle everyone, a conversation she always starts. *Despite her high opinions, she lost against Daphne. *Her signature colours are yellow and pink. *Her best friend is Jaylee. ----